1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alphanumeric keyboards, and more specifically to an improved keyboard for minimizing non-productive hand movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, computer keyboards have evolved into a limited number of standard models, based on general user perception of benefits versus compromises. These generally available standard keyboards amount to the lowest common denominators that generally satisfy the majority of users' needs. Nonetheless, research in keyboard design continues in an attempt to improve on the most significant shortcomings of existing models.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,235 discloses a popular desktop keyboard having a scroll wheel on the left side and editing keys in standard locations. A user can move his/her hands off of the home row keys (from the letter “a” to the apostrophe) as required, in order to access the editing keys. The keyboard also has navigation functions accessible on a number pad. However, since the “num lock” actuator for engaging these functions is not conveniently accessible, the navigation functions are rarely used. Instead, users tend to move their hands back and forth between cursor/edit keys and the number pad.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 458,258 shows a keyboard that is known commercially as the “Microsoft Office Keyboard”. It was designed to address the needs of Microsoft Office users, and has dedicated Cut, Copy, Paste keys and a scroll wheel on the left side. While convenient, these features still require users to move their hands off of the home row keys in order to access the Cut, Copy, and Paste keys and the scroll wheel. As a result of incorporating these extra keys as well as an integrated wrist rest, the keyboard is also very large, occupying significantly more desk real estate than a standard keyboard. Number pad navigation on the “Microsoft Office Keyboard” keyboard is the same as with the keyboard set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,235.
The practice of using an additional modifier key (Fn) to remap selected keys on compact keyboards is widespread in the industry. This technique allows a small keyboard to reproduce the functionality of a large one, without a corresponding increase in size.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,049 sets forth a representative example of a keyboard design commonly used in laptop computers. A modifier (Fn) key allows the user to remap the right side of the keyboard to a numeric keypad. However, home row position for the resulting virtual number pad is one row higher than the home row position for typing text, with the result that hand re-positioning is required in order to switch back and forth between numeric and text entry. Navigation and editing functions also require movement of the hand(s) off of home row.
The commercially available Happy Hacking Keyboard™ manufactured by PFU Systems, Inc., of Santa Clara, Calif., uses the Fn key method to provide navigation and editing features to the right hand. However, the available Fn keys are not in the home row, with the result that awkward hand movements are sometimes required. Also, the navigation and editing keys are in arbitrary positions that do not map well to the standard home-row positions for controlling these keys, thereby contributing to extra learning time/effort to be exerted the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,526 discloses a complicated mechanism for using non-modifier keys to function as modifier keys, thereby allowing the rest of the keyboard layout to be remapped at will. This approach is problematic for several reasons: (1) In order to detect the operator's intention, the key acting as a modifier needs to be held down for a set length of time. This pause slows the user down, thereby interrupting work flow. (2) Slow typists will unintentionally trigger the alternate layout, resulting in unpredictable keyboard behavior. (3) The keys acting as modifier keys lose the ability to auto repeat. This can be especially problematic if the Space bar is used as the modifier key (one of the preferred embodiments set forth in the patent). Since the Space bar key is used so frequently during normal typing, impairing its functionality can significantly degrade typing performance. (4) The layouts disclosed show the left hand assigned to cursor control, which is contrary to standard practice. Virtually all keyboards have the right hand controlling the cursor keys. This also conflicts with the known finger-to-key mapping of a standard “inverted-T” cursor pod (i.e. the keys obtained by typing with the index and ring fingers are swapped). This may cause problems and further confuse the user. (5) The embodiments disclosed are limited to compact keyboards only. There is no discussion of how the keyboard would interact with a mouse (or other pointing device), or of enhancing the functionality of the number pad. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,526 advocates eliminating the standard number pad and navigation keys entirely, as a means of reducing manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,474 discloses techniques similar to those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,526 (discussed above), with the same goal of reducing keyboard size. All standard modifier keys are removed and functionally is replaced by a Space bar that is split into two parts, with different modifier functions being assigned to each half. However, the procedure for reproducing the lost modifier keys is complicated and the resulting layout is largely arbitrary, bearing no resemblance to any standard keyboard layout. This results in considerable user effort to learn how to type with the keyboard, resulting in many of the shortcomings discussed above in reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,526.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,974,183 and 4,522,518 disclose similar methods for reducing hand movement. Each discloses a keyboard that is split in the centre, with additional keys being placed between the two sides. Additional keys below the Space bar area are also contemplated. Unfortunately, users of these keyboards still need to move their hands in order to reach the additional keys and in some cases, the positioning may not be intuitive. Both keyboards have non-standard designs, which require expensive custom manufacturing. Deviating from the standard layout also makes these keyboards less attractive to conservative consumers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,809 describes the addition of scroll bar sensors to various straight areas of a standard keyboard. By running a finger along one of these strips, the operator is able to scroll through a document (vertically or horizontally) using either hand.